degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Copycat
Twenty friends set out on a camping trip only to find out it's not what they expected. ''' Dead *Lizzy (neck broken in chapter 1) *Xav (neck slit in chapter 2) *Yazzy (drowned in chapter 3) *Chris (head bashed in chapter 4) *Jewlee (head bashed in chapter 4) *CC (decapitated in chapter 5) *Sarah (suffocated by Dani in chapter 6) Episode 7 ''Dani is seen running in a frantic towards the other campers' tents. Most of them come out, with the exception of Gegi and Alex. '' 'Dani: '''The killer got Sarah! I-I was coming back from the bathroom and the next thing I know, Sarah is dead! ''(tears start to form in her eyes) ''I should've been there! ''(she collapses into Ari, who is in disbelief) '''Ari: '''N-no way. Are you sure, Dani? Maybe she's just really tired and-- '''Dani: '''No! She's dead! She wasn't breathing. ''Gage exits the tent carrying Sarah's body. Ari starts crying. '' '''Dani: '''C'mon Ari. Let's just go to my tent and we can keep each other company. ''Dani, with a satsifying smirk on her face shielded from the others, leads Ari to her tent. '' ''~'' ''Gage and Cam are burying Sarah's body. '' 'Gage: '''You know something different about this murder? '''Cam: '''What? '''Gage: '''There was no note. The killer has been leaving notes everytime they kill someone, but Sarah didn't have one. '''Cam: '''Maybe they forgot this time. '''Gage: '''I doubt it. This guy is precise. He wouldn't have forgotten such an important detail. '''Cam: '''So you're convinced it's one of the guys doing all of this? '''Gage: '''Who else would have the capability to take down six people, and two at the same time? '''Cam: '''True. But all the other deaths have been brutal. Why was Sarah's so quiet? '''Gage: '''That's what I'm saying. I don't think the killer got her. '''Cam: '''Who do you think did? '''Gage: '''Dani. '~ Next morning during breakfast, Ari and Kieran are sitted across from each other. Ari is regretfully looking at Dani. '' '''Kieran: '''Are you okay man? '''Ari: '''Huh? Yeah...I'm fine I guess. '''Kieran: '''I mean, your girlfriend did just die and all. '''Ari: '''Did she? '''Kieran: ''(As he follows Ari's eyes, he sees Dani) Did something happen between you two last night? '''Ari: '(he buries his head in his hands) ''I banged her. '''Kieran: '''GET OUT! ARE YOU FOR REAL!? '''Ari: '(nods) ''It was a mistake. I was so in shock I didn't even know what I was doing. Things just escalated I guess. But that's not even the worst part. '''Kieran: '''What's the worst part? '''Ari: '''I called out Sarah's name. '''Kieran: '''That's rough buddy. '~''' ''Hunter comes up behind Gage and taps his back. Gage turns around and nearly falls off his seat. '' Hunter: '''Can I talk to you for a second? '''Gage: '''A-alone?! '''Hunter: '''Yeah! Just for a second though. And I promise I won't do anything. '''Gage: '''Fine, but only for a second! ''Gage and Hunter walk towards the lake. '' 'Hunter: '''Why have you been avoiding me? '''Gage: '''I'm not! '''Hunter: '''You didn't talk to me at all yesterday and you didn't come to the tent last night. What is up with you? '''Gage: '''Nothing! '''Hunter: '''You still feel awkward because you kissed me. '''Gage: '''No! '''Hunter: '''Yes. '''Gage: '...maybe. '''Hunter: '''Thought so. '''Gage: '''So what if I feel awkward? It's not like I like you or anything. '''Hunter: '''Are you suuuureeee? '''Gage: ''(blush) P-positive. 'Hunter kisses Gage. ''' Hunter: '''Still sure? '''Gage: '''You promised not to do anything! '''Hunter: I had my fingers crossed. Why don't you just date me for god sake? You wanted to see how far I could go. Congrats. Gage: 'F-fine... '~ ''Matt and Kaylin approach Christina. '' Christina: '''What do you want? '''Kaylin: '''We're ditching this place. You want to come with us? '''Christina: '''When? '''Matt: '''Right now. Are you in or not? '''Christina: '''Let's go! ''The three grab their things and head down the road. They escaped without a trace. '' ''~ Dani was sitting by the lake gently laughing to herself. She had literally gotten away with murder. She also had sex with Ari by eliminating Sarah. She knew that Sarah was the only obstacle in the way. Ari would certainly take her back now. Even if he had called Sarah's name out. It was a mistake. Dani rolled over and closed her eyes with a smirk on her face. '' ''Sometimes, it's better to keep your eyes open. '' ''A hooded figure appeared out of the shadows and slammed Dani's face down into the ground. '' '''Dani: '''W-wait! We can work together! ''As a response, the hooded figure took a pillow, which Dani had used to suffocate Sarah, and placed it over Dani's face, as well as a tight coil around her neck. Dani thrashed and thrashed, but the grip only tightened. Dani thought to herself what pain Sarah must've been in when she suffered this same fate. But then everything went black. '' ''~ Ash and Gegi are walking towards the lake shore to cool off after watching Alex for the whole day. Ash trips over something. Both her and Gegi scream when they find out what it was. Dani's face was blue. A note was on her forehead. It read: COPYCATS WILL NEVER BE ORIGINAL. ' '~ END EPISODE 7 Category:Blog posts